the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenan Thompson
| birth_place = Atlanta, Georgia, U.S. | occupation = Actor, voice actor, comedian | years_active = 1993–present | television = | spouse = | children = 2 | website = }} Kenan Thompson ( born May 10, 1978) is an American actor, voice actor, and comedian. He has been a cast member of the NBC sketch comedy series Saturday Night Live since 2003, and is the longest-tenured cast member in the show's history, surpassing Darrell Hammond. Thompson began his acting career in the early 1990s, and garnered fame as an original cast member of Nickelodeon's sketch comedy series All That. In his early career, he often collaborated with fellow All That costar Kel Mitchell. In 1996, they began starring in their own sitcom Kenan & Kel (1996 – 2000). Thompson is also known for his roles in The Mighty Ducks franchise, Good Burger, and the title character in the 2004 film Fat Albert. He has received a Primetime Emmy Award from three nominations for his work on SNL, and is ranked at #88 on VH1's 100 Greatest Teen Stars. Early life and career Thompson was born in Atlanta, Georgia, to Fletcher and Elizabeth Ann Thompson. He has two siblings, an older brother and a younger sister. He began acting at age 15, appearing in the school play The Gingerbread Duck. He auditioned for a theatre company The Youth Ensemble of Atlanta (YEA). As a child he was a fan of The Price is Right which he referred to as "my first love" and "very joyful viewing," which had an effect on his future acting style. One of his earliest roles was as an entertainment reporter for CNN's "Real News for Kids," and he would go on to star in All That with such characters as Principal Pimpell, Miss Piddlin, and Superdude, and as Kenan Rockmore Kenan & Kel. While Kenan attended Tri-Cities High School, a Visual and Performing Arts Magnet School in East Point, Georgia, he began filming his first movie, D2: The Mighty Ducks. Film and television career Kenan has starred in several films including Good Burger, based on the All That sketch of the same title, and Fat Albert, in which he played the title character. He has also had supporting roles in the movies Heavyweights, D2: The Mighty Ducks, D3: The Mighty Ducks, Love Don't Cost a Thing, Barbershop 2: Back in Business, My Boss's Daughter, and Snakes on a Plane. Thompson had a recurring role on The Steve Harvey Show as Junior, with co-star Kel Mitchell. In 2009, Thompson was a regular voice actor in the Fox cartoon series Sit Down, Shut Up, portraying Sue Sezno, who, as evinced by her last name, always says no. The series premiered on April 19, 2009, but was canceled after only four episodes due to low ratings and less than favorable reviews. Thompson provided the voice for the LeBron James puppet in Nike's MVP "Most Valuable Puppets" commercials, which were produced to be shown throughout the 2009 NBA Playoffs. Thompson also guest starred on the USA Network TV show Psych in Season 4's "High Top Fade Out" (episode 7). He played an estranged college singing buddy of the character Gus. In 2011, he briefly returned to Nickelodeon, as he guest starred in "iParty with Victorious", a crossover episode of TV sitcoms iCarly and Victorious. Thompson appeared as a host of sorts of TeenNick's 1990s programming block, The '90s Are All That, appearing in many of the block's early bumpers and hyping material. He would return to the block, now called NickSplat but at the time called The Splat, for All That s 22nd anniversary, with segments filmed at the 2015 New York Comic-Con. In 2015, Fandango announced that Thompson would play their brand character, fictional character Miles Mouvay. Thompson would play Mouvay in 18 videos, eight 30-second commercials, and a few comedic skits. On September 23, 2015, Thompson appeared on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon alongside former All That co-star Kel Mitchell in which they reprised their popular Good Burger roles as "Ed" and "Lester Oakes, Construction Worker".They later competed against one another in an episode of the revived Nickelodeon game show Double Dare that aired in November 2018. In 2019, Thompson served as a judge for NBC’s comedy competition series Bring the Funny. He also became an executive producer for Nickelodeon's All That revival, premiering in the summer. ''Saturday Night Live'' Thompson returned to sketch comedy when he joined the cast of Saturday Night Live in 2003 , becoming the first SNL cast member to be born after SNL s premiere in 1975. According to Thompson he had previously sent an audition tape to SNL multiple times with them claiming he looked too young, with him noting "it was a couple years’ worth of that" A fan of the show, before joining Thompson noted that he feared that being on the show was a "disservice" to it stating "It was weird for me for a long time" Thompson was a featured player until 2005 (spanning the 29th and 30th seasons) and was promoted to repertory player at the beginning of season 31 (the 2005–2006 season). In 2013, he refused to play any more black women on the show and demanded SNL hire black women instead. Thompson has been a cast member on SNL for 17 seasons, breaking the record for the longest-tenured cast member in the show's history previously held by Darrell Hammond, who was on the show for 14 seasons. Thompson became the most senior cast member in the second half of the 2013–14 season, following the departure of Seth Meyers. He is also the longest-serving African-American cast member, surpassing Tim Meadows, who stayed on the show for ten seasons, and is also the oldest current cast member. Thompson also holds the record for most celebrity impressions performed on the show, performing 138, beating Hammond's previous record of 107.“Saturday Night Live – Kenan Thompson“ SNLarchives.net. Web. Retrieved January 21, 2018. Although early on he planned to stay on the show until something else came along, by 2019 he noted that SNL was his "Forever plan" In 2014 head writer for SNL, Brian H Tucker noted that simply putting "KEENAN REACTS" would get a script more laughs, further elaborating "Put him in your sketch somewhere, anywhere, and your sketch will get better. Because Kenan knows how to take ordinary lines and make them funny, and take funny lines and make them special." Similarly, Lorne Michaels in a 2019 article would refer to Thompson as "the person I most rely on in the cast." Vulture referred to him as the "heir apparent" to Phil Hartman, both being "The glue" of their subsequent casts. Personal life Thompson married model Christina Evangeline on November 11, 2011. s Kenan Thompson Gets Married!|author=Rebecca Macatee|work=US Weekly|accessdate=November 4, 2013}} Together, they have two daughters, born in June 2014, and August 2, 2018. Filmography Film Television Albums Awards Primetime Emmy Awards The Primetime Emmy Awards are presented by the American Academy of Television Arts & Sciences. Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Atlanta Category:Musicians from Atlanta Category:American male child actors Category:African-American comedians Category:American male film actors Category:African-American male actors Category:American male comedians Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American male voice actors Category:American male television actors Category:American sketch comedians Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Santa Monica College alumni Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians